


Run!

by gamorasquill



Category: Outlast
Genre: Other, i just want more walrider!miles tbh, short fic for blake and miles, takes place in outlast 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hiding from some crazy assailants from Temple Gate, Blake unknowingly runs straight into their master's territory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run!

Blake felt a tremor run through him as he quickly entered a random house, rushing up the steps and rushing into the only room on the second floor. These villagers or cult members or whatever the hell they were had been chasing him for hours. He'd been all over this dump in search of his wife Lynn and there was still no sign of her, only countless horrors beyond anything his mind could imagine.

He never thought he'd ever see things so terrifying and horrific in his entire life. Countless corpses of animals and humans strung around like typical front yard decorations. Pile upon pile of mass graves containing young children, their bodies burned completely beyond recognition. Poor things were probably sacrificed by the delusional villagers living there. And last but certainly not least some weird black goo that seemed to be following him around.

This entire place was a nightmare and if he escaped with his life...Blake couldn't be sure that his sanity would be fully intact. His well being didn't have any importance, his only concern was finding Lynn.

Quickly, he darted up the steps of the house and locked himself in a room. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any pursuers. His heart pounded like a drum in his chest and though he tried to stop it his breathing escalated nonetheless. He clapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to silence himself and he listened closer.

There were footsteps close by, followed by a door slamming and a furious bout of cussing.

"Damn boy disappeared!" A gruff voice, thick with a country accent cried.

"Nah, he ain't disappeared." Another stated calmly. "Lil rat is 'round here somewhere."

"You don't think he went up to--"

"Don't be stupid. Ain't no one dumb enough to go up there...and if he did, then we in luck Thomas, cause that boy won't last five seconds up there with our master."

Blake swallowed nervously and his stomach sank. Did he really just leap from one nightmare straight into another? In all honesty, he wasn't too surprised...it wouldn't have been the first time that night but what were they talking about? What was up there with him? He knew it couldn't be good...especially of they were calling the thing master.

"Come on...we gotta find the sneaky bastard quickly or Sullivan will have our heads!"

"Nah, he's good and distracted." Thomas replied. "Too focused on the sweet little thing we dragged from that big ol machine earlier...we got plenty a time to catch this mouse."

Blake suppressed a gasp, his eyes growing wide. Lynn. They had to be talking about Lynn!

"Still, we gotta find that slippery little fucker. You know as well as I do that that girl ain't gonna distract him for long."

"Yeah...yeah let's get goin then!"

Blake sighed in relief as he heard the two men retreat further and further until their steps were no longer audible. His body relaxed against the door and he let his hand fall back to his side.

 _Safe._ He thought. _At least for now..._

With another release of breath he turned and would have screamed if his hand wasn't suddenly covered. His blue eyes widened to enormous proportions as he stared his new assailant in the face.

A man, roughly his height but a few inches shorter and much more lean. His skin was a sickening pale, to the point where it almost appeared green! The veins on the side of his face were dark and purple like they had suddenly burst and an eerily familiar black goo oozed from the sides of his mouth and even leaked from his eyes. His eyes...which was probably the most frightening thing about him. They were completely black with an iris of white and they were focused right on Blake.

 _ **"You are the one they're looking for."**_ He spoke, his voice chilling and otherworldly. When he spoke it was strangely staticky like he was speaking through a bad radio reception.

Blake bit back a scream as a smile spread across the other's face, one that screamed mischief and something else he couldn't place. Sadistic and evil for lack of better word.

 _ **"Perhaps we should send you to them yeah?"**_ He teased, squeezing Blake's jaw so hard his teeth ached. _**"Let them slice you up so you can see what you're--"**_

The man paused, his black eyes widening with shock and his jaw fell open unnaturally. He choked and gurgled, flinching and jerking until finally he retched up the same black goo emitting from his eyes and mouth. His eyes rolled up all the way into his head and he released Blake, collapsing to the ground.

Blake watched him with wide and fearful eyes, not quite sure what he should do. Every fiber of his being told him to run like hell but at the same time the last thing he wanted to do was turn his back on the thing. Trembling fearfully, he kept his eyes trained on the strange man and took a step backwards. When nothing happened he took another and another but just as his back hit the door, the man gasped and arched his upwards until he was sitting bolt upright.

To Blake's surprise their eyes were not black anymore, but now were a normal hazel green. His skin was healthy and fair instead of pale and his veins were no longer visible. He looked like a normal man...a familiar one at that too.

Gathering his courage, Blake decided to speak or at least make an attempt to. "Wh..who are you--"

"You...you need to leave here! Run the fuck away and you better run pretty fucking fast." He replied, his voice no longer carrying that strange static.

"Yeah, what else is new?" Blake breathed out. "Who are you?"

The man met his eyes but quickly looked away. "Name's Miles. Miles Uphsur."

Blake's eyes widened and his hand fell over his mouth. That's why the man looked so familiar. His face had been all over the news for months, everyone was searching for him after his disappearance at Mount Massive Asylum. After an endless search of the place all they found of Upshur were two of his fingers and he was presumed dead.

"Miles Upshur? But...but you're dead."

He gave a bitter chuckle, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he shook his head. "Believe me...I wish."

"They searched everywhere for you and all they found were two of your fingers."

The man looked up at him, holding up his scarred hands. The right hand was missing the pointer finger and the left was bereft of the ring finger. "Yeah..."

"But...then what happened to you?"

"There's no time for that." Miles nearly scolded, a deep frown etched into his face. "I can only hold the Walrider back for so long. You have to leave this place and you need to do it now! These people...they will tear you apart in more ways than one. They feed off of suffering and pain."

"Where are we and what the hell is the Walrider?"

Green eyes met blue and Blake shivered at the intensity of the other's gaze. His next sentence made shivers race down his spine.

"You're in hell." He stated. "Hell on Earth...or at least one of them, and it's something so dark and evil...someone like you could never understand it."

"B..but--"

"Believe me, the lesser you know the better. Just leave! Run as fast as you can and don't look back!"

"But I can't just leave! I have a wife! She's trapped here too and--"

"Your wife is gone."

"You don't know that!"

"Believe me she is as good as dead, especially if Richard and Thomas were correct. If she is with Sullivan...than she is at the heart of this place, and if you go there you will never come back."

"What happened here?! Why are all these people doing this?"

Miles brought one hand to his stomach, frowning and clutching his shirt. "To please the sick creature dwelling inside of me."

"What?"

"It wasn't always like this...believe it or not four months ago this was just a normal town. It was secluded so I thought that moving here would be good for me and it was...until the town found out about the Walrider, a swarm of nanites that uses my body as its host. They thought it was a deity and began to worship me, calling me their god and even start a church for me named the Testament of the New Ezekiel. I didn't think much of it...but the Walrider relished in their love for it and it only got worse when the sacrifices started."

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Blake demanded.

"Because the Walrider wouldn't let me. The stronger the people's faith got the stronger it became. Soon it was enough to overpower me and I became powerless to do anything, I was trapped in my own body. Sometimes if I summon up enough strength I can take control again, but not for long. That's why you need to leave...soon I won't have control anymore and if you're still here when he takes over, I won't be able to stop him from killing you again."

As if on cue a severe bout of coughs hit Miles and he hacked up some more of the black goo. He wiped his mouth clean with the back of his sleeve and looked up at Blake, eyes filled with pleading.

"We're out of time, you have to go now! Get out of here and tell the world what you saw." He pointed to the camcorder in his hand. "You already have enough evidence to bring the cops here, maybe even a SWAT team...but you have to go now!"

"But if I bring the cops...Miles what about you?"

"Don't worry about me." He mused with a tranquil smile, black goo oozing from his lips and staining his teeth. "I'm already dead, have been for a long time now. Just do what you have to do, what happens to me doesn't matter."

Blake gave him a doubtful look but turned to the door when Miles' jaw opened so wide that his jaw dislocated. His green eyes rolled up into his head once again and the whites slowly began to bleed black once again.

_Run!_

Miles' voice echoed in Blake's mind and the journalist threw the door open and bolted. Without a second thought, he dashed down the steps and out the front door, heading for the tall cornfield. An angry and unnatural scream rang throughout the air and Blake looked over his shoulder at the house.

He felt so sorry for Miles...and wished he could have heard the full story behind the man but like he had said over and over again, there was no time for that. He did agree that he needed to get the hell out of this god forsaken place but not without Lynn. He wouldn't leave her here to die. He would find her, even if it meant dying right by her side.

"Don't worry Lynn...just hold on." He whispered as he pushed through the corn. "I'm coming... _I'm coming..._ "

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more Miles okay? I REALLY hope that he's in Outlast 2 although I'm already starting to doubt it. But seriously how awesome would that be?! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this little fic :)


End file.
